Hooters Hot Wings
by dragonduck4
Summary: GinnyDraco and slightly GinnyRon and DracoLucius very very very funny.written at 2 AM have fun reading this.


All characters and references to anything from the books contained in this story are copyrighted and belong to J.K. Rowling  
  
Hooters Hot Wings copyrighted by Hooters and Gerber Baby food copyrighted by Gerber "Dream Team" has been used somewhere else too.  
  
CATION: This story was written at 2AM by two different people at the same time (yes, that's you Marietta. LOL) it's a two sentence switch.  
  
Hooters Hot Wings  
  
It was the worst day in the history of Hogwarts. Ginny Weasley was disowned from the "Dream Team". All she did was… well she thought it was funny. Her tits were huge. That's why she decided on getting a job at this American restaurant called Hooters. That's what caused Ron to go ballistic and bow he would never talk to her again, Harry and Hermione of course agreed. She didn't see the big deal, after all she still had two more years of school. Besides that, Ron looked at Anime porn! I mean come on, serving drunken men in a tube top and short skirt wasn't that bad. At least she was making money and thus had bought herself numerous new robes, books, and quills. Ron was just jealous.   
  
"Ahhhh! What a great way to start of the year!" she flopped on her bed naked, and feel asleep.  
  
Draco couldn't believe it. The littlest Weasel had been disowned by the "Dream Team" for making money. He needed to make money now that he had been kicked (no rather he kicked himself out) on the streets. Sometimes at night he could still feel the cold steel cutting through his body and the striking pain of the whip. His "father" that bastard, used to practice his transvestite dominatrix skills on him. Draco did not appreciate it, he was not gay nor would he be brought up by a transvestite. He rubbed his wrist where the handcuffs had left everlasting marks. He needed to have sex… with a girl. Right now Ginny Weasley seemed to be his target. He'd really like to see her in her Hooter's uniform. He had been to a Hooters once. It was great. He looked at his wallet and figured he had enough money for Linda Fuckame, the school whore. She would have to do for now. She did have red hair. But. Draco was leery as to using her seeing that she once had clemidia. He involuntarily shuddered at the thought of his tool getting the drool.   
  
"On second thought… NO!" he said. He ripped his clothes off showing his bareness and pounced into bed….lonely.  
  
Meanwhile Ginny, also naked, tried to sleep but, couldn't. She was lonely beyond doubt and the only thing she could do was think about gray eyes, while she held her stuffed animal "squirrel". She had seen Draco nine times this summer. Once at Hooters and the rest in the most random places. He on the other have never saw her. Ginny had only glimpses of him through smoky Hooters (and other places) while carrying hot wings to the salivating customers. (Little did she know that they were salivating at her wings and not the chickens) There was something about Draco. Yes, defiantly something about him that got her engine started every time she saw him in the halls of Hogwarts. She decided to approach him tomorrow. Maybe, by doing so it would purge her system of him and damned if Ron found out she was disowned from his red haired, freckly ass anyway.   
  
"Yea if you have an urge for something its best to do it and get it over with so it doesn't consume you," Ginny told herself. Finally sick of trying to sleep Ginny got up. She pulled on a bath robe, not bothering to put on underwear, and went to the dungeons. On her search for that gray eyed, blonde-haired, sexy beast, Draco Malfoy.   
  
"Oh bother, fucking ass wanker bastard! I'm getting out of here!" screamed Draco. He rushed out the door and headed to a room where he went a lot. It was a plain room with only a large queen bed and a bottle of hand cream. Lucky thing he had Snape give him this room for, shall we say much needed alone time. No one else could get in unless Draco permitted them and right now that only person was Ginny Weasley that red haired, saucy minx.   
  
"I feel so sexy I could shag a pig," Draco said thoughtfully and then stopped because he remembered what his father did to him with bacon… He felt so greasy again just thinking about it, The he imagined Ginny in her Hooter's uniform and there was no stopping his hand from again, becoming his own best friend. "Ooooooh I can't," Draco whimpered. He wanted to save all his err, stuff for the sexy bitch, Ginny.  
  
Ginny had been walking through the dungeons now for almost 15 minutes and she was not only horny but hungry. The two H's that don't mix. She accioed some Hooter's chicken wings she had upstairs to her. Damn those wings are tasty she thought as they floated towards her on a platter. Just them she finally discovered a door and opened it to find none other that a very naked Draco Malfoy holding his right hand away from his crotch. Ginny stopped half way through a bite of her chicken wing and smiled.   
  
"Oh fuck! What the bloody hell are you doing here!" screamed Draco. Though looking at Ginny in barely nothing holding those wings made his ding dong accelerate six inches.  
  
"Well honey," Ginny said seductively licking her wing. "Looks like your not that upset to see me." Draco looked down and came face to face with his happy member smiling up at him. In that second Draco got up and walked to her. Ginny picked up a chicken wing and started sucking it watching the longing in Draco's eyes.   
  
"Ginny……. Please," Draco started towards her but, found himself now tided to the bedposts.  
  
"Uh uh uh Draco. You don't get none till Ginny's done." and she proceeded to get her chicken wing off his stomach. Draco groaned extremely loudly as she finished the chicken wings. Ginny then proceeded to straddle Draco and outline his body using a chicken wing that she sucked on (it was still in her mouth) Oh god Draco thought as Ginny neared his navel a few more inches… Ginny spat out eh wing and traced her sweet barbequed path. Who knew wings could be soooo sensual. Draco pleaded for sweet mercy as her lips engulfed him. Right when he was about to explode. Draco burst free of his bondage and pined (to her surprise) Ginny on the bed. However Ginny still wanted to tease him, she grave his fingers and started sucking.   
  
"Oh no my darling, not so fast." He handcuffed her feet and hands to the bed.   
  
"Draco….." she whimpered.  
  
"Accio Gerber Squash!" Draco yelled. A jar of baby food soared into the room through a small opening in the wall. "Now Ginny," he smiled seductively "Its your turn." He poured it all over her body and started to lick it up. Ginny almost fainted.  
  
"Squash.." she sighed alas, it was her favorite. Draco was having quite a time eating it off of her body, he loved baby food and squash was a personal choice of his. Sometimes at night when he was all alone he would take out his stuffed camel and talk to it while eating baby food. He finished the last of the squash off Ginny's toes. He was about to explode. It was time. They both knew it. Draco positioned himself above her and drove down hard. Hearing his name being spilled from her intoxicating lips. After screaming each others names for 8hours they stopped after one last bang. Draco feel off of Ginny and undid her bonds.   
  
"Drac…"  
  
"Gin…"   
  
They both laughed. "That was amazing" Ginny said.  
  
"Yes, yes it was," Draco agreed as he wrapped his arms around her and her large boobs and drifted to sleep.  
  
"Come here Dracoslut"  
  
"No Father please!"  
  
"Come here take your pants off…I said take them off! Good now pick that pineapple up, no not that one, this one!" The largest, spikiest pineapple lay in Lucius's hands. Draco tried to run.  
  
"NO! DADDY NO! THIS IS WRONG I HATE YOU! YOU MONSTER! STAY AWAY!"  
  
"Ohh come now baby what if I used the Cruciatus curse…. Crucio! Yes, I see you don't like that either." screamed Lucious Malfoy while thrusting himself repeatedly in the air. While rubbing himself against a bunch a bananas. Draco writhed in pain on the floor staring blank-faced into nothingness.   
  
"DO IT! IMPIERIUS! Grab my pineapple Draco, my throbbing mango!"  
  
"Yes father," Draco robotically grabbed the pineapple. Lucius took it in hand.  
  
"Good boy Dracoslut. Now, bend over….."  
  
"NOOOOO!" Draco screamed waking his mistress/lover/everything.  
  
"Honey bunches of oats, what's wrong?!" asked Ginny clearly concerned. Draco's pale sweating face looked at her. A tear dripping down his porcelain cheek.   
  
"I, I have something to tell you about, about my…. Past."  
  
"Yes, honey you can tell me anything," Ginny sincerely said.  
  
"My Dad is a a a a oh bloody hell a mad man! He is obsessed with fruit and bacon. He tried to shove a pineapple up my ass and wrapped bacon around my shlong." Draco began to cry and whimper again.  
  
"What the fuck!" Ginny whispered. Then cuddled herself around Draco kissing every single tear that came out of his eyes. (AKA A LOT!) "Draco," Ginny began "I love you and I will never give you fruit or uh…. Bacon to eat okay?"  
  
"Ummmhumm," Draco whimpered in between sniffles. "I wuv ou too," He said muffled from beneath the covers.   
  
"Oh baby," whispered Ginny  
  
"But babe I have so much to tell you from the Apricots to the Zucchinis." said Draco.  
  
"Shh…. Darling its alright," Ginny said at the blonde head peeking out from the blanket. "It will be alright…let Dr. Ginny be the answer," she suggestively said grabbing his bacon less soldier. Draco moaned in delight and they shagged each other senseless again.  
  
EPILOG:   
  
DRACO AND GINNY: Finished Hogwarts and got married. Currently they are setting up their own Hooters featuring Ginny's special chicken wings with squash sauce. No fruits or bacon allowed at any time.   
  
LUCIUS: Life sentence in Azkaban for many accounts of fruit related molestation. His money and manor were all given to Draco by the Wizengamot.  
  
THE DREAM TEAM: After Ron got extremely drunk and tried to shag his own sister. Harry, Hermonie, and him became dominatrix whores with their pimp daddy Lucius. 


End file.
